


The Monkey Bars

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could happen in Season 4 when Buffy & Spike are separated from their loved ones.<br/>Season 4 implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monkey Bars

Buffy saw him walking towards her and she sighed. "I'm not in the mood, Spike." 

Spike climbed over one of the bars and sat, his arms resting on the next one up as he stared at her. "Not in the mood for what, pet?" 

"You," she replied. "If you make me move, I'll be very not happy." 

"How the bloody hell can that be comfortable?" 

"It is, now go away." 

Spike climbed through the bars and crouched so he was face level with the upside down Slayer. "I can kill you easily like this, you know." 

"Then why don't you?" Buffy shot back, glaring at him. 

He arched a brow, then straightened. He removed his duster and tossed it over a bar, then hoisted himself up through the bars until he was hanging upside down, facing her. "Oh, I can see how comfortable this is," he scoffed. 

Buffy giggled. "Guess what? You're a vampire bat." 

Spike snorted. "You need a life, pet." 

"And you need an unlife," she replied. "After all, I didn't ask you to hang with me." 

"Slayer, shut up," he told her, his hand snaking out to wrap around her, pulling her close enough to kiss. 

Upside down, the two who were no longer enemies but not friends either, clashed with their mouths as they did with their fists and words. This was how their meetings always were - no hearts and flowers, no loving words or caresses. Just hot, brutal sex anywhere and anytime. 

Buffy bit his tongue as she fought with it, drawing blood. He growled, biting down on her lower lip with his fangs in retaliation. Both their mouths filled with the tangy taste that had become a normal part of their savage battles. 

The Slayer shoved him away, her hands working at freeing him. As she pulled herself up through the monkey bars, she pulled his jeans up towards his knees, exposing his already hard cock. She shimmied out of her panties and let them fall to the hard gravel below.

Spike waited as she repositioned herself on the same, her legs hooked over the bar outside of his own, her skirt bunched up around her waist. He always forgot how strong she really was in between times they fucked. She lowered herself slowly, steadily, until his cock slid down between her legs. Then, she pushed herself back upwards, sheathing him in her hot, wet core. They hung upside down, together, in the most intimate position. 

Spike grabbed her hips and began to slowly move in and out of her, trying to discern how far he could go without fully coming out. Soon, their bodies swung with the motion of his short thrusts, her hair hanging in his face. He picked up the pace; the sound of their skin slapping was the only noise coming from them in the silence of the night. 

Buffy brought her hand up between her legs and started to finger her clit, rubbing it rapidly from side to side as Spike's cock pounded into her. Her breasts swung freely as her shirt had ridden up, the mottled bruises and bites from their last meeting still visible on her skin. 

Her self-induced orgasm was accompanied by a low groan as her vaginal muscles clenched around his shaft. He snarled and slammed into her faster several more times before he climaxed, as well. Finger-shaped bruises were already forming on her hips from his punishing hold on her. 

After a minute, Spike pulled out of her and tugged his jeans into place. Buffy pulled herself back up through the top of the monkey bars, straightening her shirt and skirt. She brushed her hair back behind her ears and wrapped her arms around her knees, staring up into the sky. He swung up and grabbed the bar, unhooking his legs and dropped to the ground. He grabbed his duster and slipped it on, then stepped out from the center of the jungle gym. 

"Inventive fuck, Slayer," Spike said, glancing up at her as he put a cigarette into his mouth. The flame from the lighter flashed briefly before the darkness invaded again. He waited until she looked down at him, then he gave her a brief smirk and disappeared into the night. 

Buffy returned her gaze to the sky, the sticky residue running from between her legs to puddle in her skirt. After a few minutes, she said quietly, "I miss you, Angel. Spike misses you, too, Drusilla." Then, she hopped down and retrieved her panties, shoving them into her pocket. 

She exited the center of the jungle gym and started out of the park, but paused after a few steps. Turning back, she looked at the monkey bars, then ran straight at them. Right up one side and down the other she went without a break in her step. 

With a self-satisfied grin, she headed for home. 

 

End


End file.
